Magic Sword
Magic Sword (魔法の剣 Mahō no ken) is the weapon which Tú received from Dracuhawk, the strongest swordsman in Nebula L87. Overview Its appearance like a normal Katana but is much stronger and even can automatic attack enemy. Besides, it can't be destroyed by anyway. History Tú must defeat ĐCCBL in order to he informs them how to rescue Thức, Hunter find out that a hermit named Dracuhawk, the strongest swordsman live on mountain that can teach Tú. With his intelligence and diligence, he easy learns and uses this sword. Abilities It can automatic attack enemy when Tú activities it. Aside from melee attack, the Magic Sword can also be use as a rifle. Magic Sword has an unique trait that it never let any bad person control it and its damage doesn't affect the people have good heart. Melee Attack: * Semicircle Beheading (Bán Nguyệt Trảm): Tú whirles it for 5 seconds and then strikes straight to the enemies. It can destroy monsters in one strike or even destroy a wall. * Hyper Semicircle Beheading: Tú can strike rapidly to the enemies. It is twice as powerful as the Semicircle Beheading. Range Attack: * Electro Mode: Tú can create a shockwave from the sword to attack the enemy. This is Magic Sword's main range attack. * Fire Mode: Tú can create a flame. It's strong enough to destroy a monster. It's twice as powerful as the Electro Mode. * Tornado Mode: Tú can release a small tornado that can be used to knock the enemies far away. * Freeze Mode: Tú can fire a laser to freeze enemies immediately. However, it can freeze enemies for 2 minutes 40 seconds and it can be used for 3 times in a day. * Gun Mode: It can be used as any gun Tú wants and it will never run out of bullets. * Water Mode: Tú can release a strong stream from the sword. It can be used as a fire extinguisher. Other: While holding it, Tú can use many special skills such as moves through wall but most of them can be used for a limited time: * Disguise Mode: Tú can disguise himself to avoid being noticed by enemies. * Invisible Mode: Tú whirles it in circle round to make himself and the nearby people become invisible. It can be used for 30 minutes. However, he can't use this mode for a period of 24 hours should the time limit expire. * Shield Mode: Tú whirles it continuous to create a large shield to protect himself from the enemies and it can even reflect the attack back to the enemies. * Bike Mode: When need, it can become a bike for Tú. It is much faster than a normal bike and the bike doesn't need to fill up gasoline. Trivia * Since its former owner, Dracuhawk, is the strongest swordsman, it is clearly to tell that the Magic Sword is the strongest sword in Nebula L87. * The story Tú learns it from Dracuhawk is based on Roronoa Zoro learns from Dracule Mihawk, the strongest swordsman in the anime One Piece for 2 years. Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:Fan Items